Ranma's not human!
by Leikeze 12
Summary: Ranma's father isn't Genma, Nodoka revealed everything to his son. He's half demon. What will Ranma do?
1. Chapter 1 : Quite the surprise huh?

A/N : This suddenly came into my mind. Lol. I can't stop thinking about it if I don't write it. So yeah... Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2

Nodoka was acting weird today, The tendo's, Genma, and Ranma noticed it. Although, Ranma suspected it had to do something about him. He decided to talk to his mother while all of them was having dinner at the table

"Mom? Is there something wrong?" Ranma asked. Nodoka sighed

"I guess it's time you learn the truth"

"Truth? What do you mean mom?"

The Tendo's and Genma listened to them "Genma is... Isn't your father Ranma. You were never a Saotome"

All of them was shocked. Mostly Genma and Ranma

"What do you mean Nodoka?" Genma asked

All of them was shocked

"I'm... A actually I was with a demon

"I'VE BEEN MARRIED TO A PERSON WHO LOVES DEMONS?!!" Genma yelled. Nodoka's eye flashed red for a second. She adapted this because of being with Ranma's father for a long time

"You know? If it wasn't for our parents I would be with Inutaisho (That's what I saw his name was. -.)"

Then they heard Ranma shrugged "I always knew that moron wasn't my father"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Genma yelled

"So that means you're a half demon, Ranma" Nodoka stated. Ranma nodded slowly

"And...you also have half brothers..."

"half... Brothers?!" Ranma asked

"You're father had a lot of wives" Nodoka said and sighed and shaked her head slowly "idiot..." she mumbled

"Where's my father?" Ranma asked

"Umm well... Follow me" Nodoka stood up and Ranma followed after her then they went outside

"He's actually at the feudal era..."

Ranma froze "ISN'T THAT LIKE 500 YEARS AGO?!" Ranma shouted but also kept it low so Genma and the others won't hear it

Nodoka nodded slowly "I'm from the feudal era also, but I could transfer back there using a well. But because my parents forced me into an engagement with Genma, I was forced to stay here. My parents never knew I was in love with Inutaisho. But even if they knew, they won't accept it. So I had to leave Inutaisho. But a fellow friend informed me that... He died" At this. Nodoka saddened. Ranma felt bad for his mother and tried to comfort her

"So father is dead?"

"Yes... But you need to learn your demon powers and go to the feudal era. I can't accompany you to the feudal era. But I think Akane can"

"Akane? But-"

"She's half demon also"

Ranma was shocked

"Akane come here"

Nodoka called. At this, Akane came out behind the door and smiled

"I'm actually adopted... My family was from the feudal era until they died... They were killed by that monster Naraku!" She said but the last part was filled with venom

"I'm sorry Akane I didn't know..." Ranma tried to give her sympathy. Akane shook her head and smiled

"It's okay. The Tendo's never knew I was part demon. Only my stepmom did. Which was Kasumi and Nabiki's mother"

"Okay then, when will we leave?" Rama asked his mother

"hmm What about now? Since Soun knows you aren't Genma's son, he will cancel the engagement and probably kick Genma out"

Ranma and Akane nodded and headed to they're room and packed their stuff. Nodoka followed after Ranma to pack her stuff also.

After packing, Ranma, Akane and Nodoka went to the backyard without the others noticing.

"Should we inform them that we're leaving?" Ranma asked. Nodoka shook her head no

They all went out of the Tendo household and went to Tokyo...

A/N : First chapter out! What do you guys think? Pretty weird but uhh Yep! Sorry if I made Inuyasha's father have a apparently 3 wifes now

Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Feudal Era!

Ranma, Nodoka, and Akane arrived at a shrine. The shrine had a lot of stairs! When they finally got up the stairs. They panted and stopped for a bit.

"This shrine used to be my friend's family shrine until she had a disease and died. So her sister's family was the one that lived here now" Nodoka explained. Ranma and Akane only nodded because they're still panting

"Come on now, follow me"

They walked to a small well house. Nodoka opened the door of the well house slowly and silently so the one inside the house won't hear it

She finally opened the door and Ranma and Akane went inside. Nodoka soon followed after and closed the door

Nodoka sighed. Then gave Ranma and Akane some shards that glowed and was pink

"That is a shikon jewel shard. Keep it with you. Don't let any other demon take hold of it. Only you guys could have hold of it and you need it to go to the feudal era" Nodoka explained

Akane and Ranma felt their body beat. Akane then transformed into a demon that looks like a fox. She grew some fox ears and some tail. While Ranma's hair only lengthen.

"You're not fully transformed yet Ranma, but you need to go to the Goshinboku" Nodoka explained

"The Goshinboku?" Ranma asked

"It's where your half brother was sealed, but was released after some years" Nodoka explained and Ranma nodded "So are we all ready to go?

"Yes" Ranma and Akane said and the three of them jumped into the well and a blue light covered them

Behind the tree in the shrine, a teenager was watching them "Who are those people? And how to they know about the feudal era?! And the well?!" The girl whispered-yelled to herself

* * *

Ranma, Nodoka, and Akane landed on a dirt but didn't get hurt by the fall, all of them climbed out the well

Nodoka and Akane smiled

"It's been a long time since I was here" Nodoka stated Akane nodded

"I missed the views here" Akane said while Ranma was just looking around, shocked and both amazed by the forest and grass that covered them

"Cmon, let's go to the tree" Nodoka ordered

The three of them arrived at a large tree

"This is the Goshinboku where Inuyasha was sealed offoff" Nodoka explained

"Isn't this the tree at the shrine earlier?" Ranma said

"Yes, but this is 500 years earlier. Now go near it and calm yourself"

Ranma slowly walked to the tree. Then relaxed and closed his eyes. Then he felt his body beat again. Then His hair turned white then he grew dog ears. Then he grew some claws

"Oh my, you remind me of your father Ranma" Nodoka stated then smiled at her son

"Wow" Akane was speechless, was this really Ranma?!

Ranma opened his eyes again then looked at her mother and Akane.

"What do I look like?" Ranma asked

"Your father with a mix of Inuyasha" Nodoka stated

Ranma just nodded

"We'll need a place to stay, say, we should stay at Lady Kaede's village" Nodoka said

"and its getting late, so we should turn in" Akane said

All of them went to a village. Then they arrived at a hut

"Lady Kaede?" Nodoka called

"Who is it?" an old voice asked

"It's me, Nodoka" Nodoka replied

Then an old woman came out of the hut

"N-nodoka?!" The old woman exclaimed

"Yes it is me Lady Kaede"

Then both of them hugged for a while then they both let go

Kaede noticed the two teen then Ranma

"Is this... Your son?!" Lady Kaede asked with shocked

"Yes, Ranma please introduce yourself to Lady Kaede"

"Umm, Hi, I'm Ranma nice to meet you Lady Kaede, you two seem to be close" Ranma said trying to sound politer. He didn't really respect elders because of Happosai and Cologne

Then Nodoka pointed at Akane and Kaede looked at her

"Hi I'm Akane! I'm a fox demon... But my family died" Akane said remembering Naraku

"Oh, I Pity you Akane" Lady Kaede exclaimed

* * *

They all went inside Kaede's hut and ate dinner then Kaede told everything about Naraku

"Naraku was the one who killed my family..." Akane said anger burning within her

Ranma tried to calm her down and it worked a little

"Inuyasha and Lady Kagome always tried to defeat Naraku but he always has his ways" Kaede explained

"Does Inuyasha and Kagome go here?" Ranma asked

"Sometimes"

"Wait did you say Kagome?" Nodoka asked

Kaede nodded

"Was she from my time? And was she a Higurashi?"

"Yes, she came from your time and she's a Higurashi. She's also the reincarnation of Kikyo, my fallen sister" Kaede confirmed

Nodoka nodded

"Do you know her mom?" Ranma asked

"Yes, she's the daughter of my friends sister"

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Akane asked

"Oh I think Kagome went back through the well, I don't know about Inuyasha and the others" Kaede said

"The others?" Said Ranma, Nodoka, and Akane at the same time

"Yes, Lady Kagome has other friends with them. One was a monk, The other was a demon slayer who has a demon pet, while the last one was a fox kid like you Akane" Kaede explained

They all nodded

"It's getting late, all of us should sleep" Nodoka said then all of them slept

* * *

**_Alright... That made my hands tired. Until next chapter guys! Bye! _**


	3. Chapter 3 : Enter, Sesshomaru!

_A/N : are you all getting impatient since Inuyasha isn't showing up yet? Aren't I evil? You'll have to wait till next chapter ;-)o_

* * *

Ranma woke up, he was confused on how he got here then he remembered everything that happend. It wasn't a dream... Ranma sighed. Atleast he was still with Akane... That thought made Ranma blush. Does he really want to be with Akane?

Ranma's thought was stopped when he heard someone clearing her throat. Ranma looked around then saw Kaede smirking "I see, you like her"

Ranma blushed even more then wept his arms around "Its-Its not what you think!" He denied

"Whatever you say" Kaede said then started making breakfast but kept smirking

Ranma saw this and kept blushing

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look! A flower!" Rin exclaimed then ran excitedly to the flower then took it

Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled a little Jaken nor Rin saw this. Rin was softening Sesshomaru. But he kept acting cold infront of everybody

* * *

"Would you two like to help me find some herbs so I could make medicine for my fellow villagers?" Kaede asked

Ranma and Akane nodded then walked out of the hut then into the forest

Ranma and Akane got excited because they're going on a small adventure . But suddenly, Ranma held Akane's hand, both Ranma and Akane blushed but held hands anyway then they continued looking for

Herbs

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled something... Or someone...

"Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru then recognized this scent, It was his father's scent with a mix of human. Like Inuyasha, like a half demon, is this? No it can't be... Sesshomaru thought then walked around the forest

* * *

"Look Ranma I found one!" Akane exclaimed

"How are you finding those?! I can't find a single one! Ughhh" Ranma groaned then sat down under the tree

"Oh cmon Ranma it's just some herbs" Akane said

"Well then they're good at playing hide n seek!" Ranma said

Then both Ranma and Akane laughed

* * *

Sesshomaru heard laughter

* * *

Akane sat down beside Ranma

"Your pigtails is loose, want me to tie it?" Akane offered

Ranma nodded

"You know? It's been peaceful since we left Nerima, no fiancé attacks, no," PREPARE TO DIE RANMA SAOTOME! " Ranma said the last part with sarcasm and how his rivals say it

Akane laughed

" Ya know? P-Chan is Ryoga, he fell into a spring "

" WHAT?! "

" I've been trying to tell you... But you don't listen"

"Oh so that's why you're always jealous about p-chan" Akane smirked while Ranma blushed

Then Akane finished tying Ranma's

"That's a really long hair, my hands hurt" Akane said then chuckled and Ranma chuckled too

"Umm Hey Akane? I.." Ranma didn't finish his sentence since a new voice asked them

"Who are you?" a cold like voice said

Akane and Ranma turned around to look at the source of the voice. Akane and Ranma's eyes widened. The man looked a little like Ranma

"Lord Sesshomaru why are you talking to pe-" The small creature said then it's eyes widened

"Uhm what is that?!" Akane exclaimed seing the creature

"I am not a _that_! You h... Wait a minute, you have fox ears!"

"Uh yeah? So what?"

"You're a half demon!"

"Jaken..." The man that kinda looked like Ranma said and the little creature stopped talking

"Pardon Lord Sesshomaru" The creature apologized. The man looked back at Akane and Ranma

"Who are you? Why do you look like father?" The man known as Sesshomaru asked once again

Ranma was frozen was this his older half brother?

"I... My names Ranma... Are you... By any chance... Inutaisho's older son?" Ranma asked

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed

"Yes, why do you ask"

"I, uh... I'm his son too..." Ranma said then looked down at the ground. Akane looked at him

Sesshomaru looked at the dog ears and the white-silver like hair but it was tied into a pigtail. This person called Ranma also has blue eyes and not golden

"You're a half demon like Inuyasha... Both you and your companion are half demons..." Sesshomaru stated

Ranma sighed

"Hanyou's disgust me" Sesshomaru said

Akane looked behind Sesshomaru

"But you don't disgust humans..." Akane said as she looked at the little girl

"Hi I'm Rin!" The girl introduced herself

"Akane cmon, it's getting late..." Ranma said. Akane turned around at him Akane nodded

Both Akane and Ranma started walking but Sesshomaru stopped them

"Let me test your skills" Sesshomaru said then pulled out a sword

Ranma turned around and faced him. He didn't even take a stance! Then Sesshomaru started attacking

Ranma just dodged and started getting closer without Sesshomaru noticing

As Ranma was close, he yelled "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Then throwed a lot of punches to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walked backwards and stopped "You're pretty good for a hanyou" Sesshomaru said

"I'm a martial artist, duh" Ranma said using his cocky attitude again

"A martial artist?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ranma, this is japan 500 years earlier they don't know what martial arts is" Akane whispered to Ranma

Ranma almost laughed at that

Sesshomaru sheated his sword again "We'll meet again soon" Sesshomaru said then turned around and walked away, his two companions were shocked but followed after him

"Well, that was a nice small training" Ranma said

Akane smiled at Ranma

Ranma turned around "Soo let's go?" Ranma asked then Akane followed after him

"You know? Does my curse still activates?" Ranma asked

"Well there's a river infront of Lady Kaede's hut should we try it?" Akane asked. Ranma shook his head no

"Maybe soon" He said then the two of them continued walking back to the village

...


	4. Chapter 4 : Enter Kagome and the others!

A/N : If people doesn't read this I might stop writing it but eh

* * *

Kagome came out if the well carrying her big yellow bag. As she came out, she saw Shippo

"Kagome!" Then shippo jumped to Kagome and hugged her while an annoyed "Feh!" Could be heard somewhere, yep you probably know him

"I missed you!" Shippo cried out

"I missed you too Shippo! But where are the others?" Kagome asked

"They might be at Lady Kaede's hut" Kagome nodded

"Inuyasha, come on! Come out already!" Then Inuyasha came out of a tree

"Feh! Took you long enough to come back!" Inuyasha said

"Sorry Inuyasha but the exam was a pain in the ass!" Kagome exclaimed

"Kagome! I'm still a kid and I'm right here!" Shippo said

Kagome chuckled "Sorry Shippo"

"Cmon let's go already" Inuyasha said starting to get impatient. When was he patient?

They went to Kaede's hut and saw a lady helping Kaede cook

"Hello I'm back!" Kagome called. Sango and Miroku stood up and greeted her

Kaede turned around and greeted Kagome "Hello Kagome"

The lady turned around and saw Kagome, her jaw dropped while Kagome froze

"Aunt Nodoka?!" Kagome exclaimed

"Uhmm Hello Kagome"

"Were you the one who went through the well?" Kagome asked

Nodoka rubbed her neck "Umm well yeah, you see, I went here when I was younger when your other aunt used to live at the Higurashi shrine" Nodoka explained

"You two know each other?!" Sango asked

Both of them nodded

"Is Ranma doing fine?" Kagome asked

"Yes, He's here with me but he left with his fiancé earlier"

"Fiancé?!!" Kagome exclaimed

"His stepfather forced him into an engagement, but the girl engaged to him is okay. I think they like each other" Nodoka explained

"What's a fiancé?" Miroku asked

"Uhum how do I explain this?"

Nodoka explained what a fiancé is to everyone and they all kinda understood it

"Ranma and Akane should be back by now, where are they?" Nodoka asked herself

"Who's Akane?" Sango asked

"Ranma's fiancé"

Then just now, Nodoka noticed Inuyasha behind Kagome. Her eyes widened. Is this Him?! Was this Ranma's half brother?!

Then Akane ran to the door

"Akane! You're back! Wait, wheres Ranma?" Nodoka asked

"Uh, um Hot water please" Akane said. Nodoka's eyes widened

"Oh" Was all Nodoka said then boiled some water

Everybody except Nodoka and Akane was confused

After boiling some water, Nodoka gave the water to Akane, then said "Say to him that come back early okay?" Nodoka said while Akane nodded then ran outside. The others looked at her run to the nearest forest.

"What does she mean by hot water?" Inuyasha asked this time

"Uh its complicated" Nodoka said

* * *

Akane arrived at a tree and looked above

"Ranma here's the hot water catch!" Akane threw the kettle up and Ranma catched it

"Thanks 'Kane!" A feminine voice said. Then seconds later, Ranma came down from the tree branch

"Cmon let's go, Kagome and her friends arrived" Akane said

"Did you just say Kagome?!" Ranma asked while Akane nodded

"You know her?" Akane asked

"Of course! She's my childhood friend other than Ukyo"

While walking, they were talking about how Kagome and Ranma were friends

"Her aunt and my mom were friends in highschool" Blah blah blah

Then they arrived at Kaede's hut

"Were here mom" Ranma called but then saw a lot of people, then his eyes focused on Kagome

"Kagome is that you?!" Ranma almost yelled

"Wait, Ranma?! When did your hair get long and silver-wait a minute, YOUR A DEMON?!" Kagome exclaimed

Ranma rubbed his neck then looked at Nodoka

"Mom help me" Ranma whispered

"Why do you look like me?" Inuyasha asked, Ranma turned around and saw Inuyasha. His eyes widened. Is this his other half brother. One day and he already met his twitwo brothers?!

"I-uh" Ranma tried to say something but Nodoka cut him off

"You two are half brothers" Nodoka said

Everybody in the hut eyes widened

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled

Ranma looked at Akane but Akane was hugging Shippo like they know eachother. Ranma smiled a little at that. Inuyasha noticed his smile

"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked

Ranma shook his head "You're really different than Sesshomaru" Ranma muttered but Inuyasha heard him

"OF COURSE I'M DIFFERENT FROM THAT Moron! And you already met him?!" Inuyasha asked

Ranma nodded "Heh that's why he doesn't like you. Bet he doesn't like me too" Ranma said

"Feh, I don't care about that moron"

"Uhm Ranma what did you look like?" Nodoka asked. Ranma knew what Nodoka was asking but everyone was confused. Nodoka was kinda trying to change the subject

"Still a red head, but hairs longer, has dog ears, still small" Ranma said the last part disappointed

"I thought it wouldn't work if your in your hanyou form" Nodoka said

"We thought so too but, that stupid demon spilled some water on me" Ranma said annoyed

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"Uh Nothing its not important" Ranma denied

"Okay..." Inuyasha said not really convinced

"Hey Ranma" Akane called. Ranma looked at her

"Yo" Was Ranma's reply

"Remember how your uh who was that guy again? Sesha whatchamacallit?" Akane asked

"You mean Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replied. Akane nodded

"He doesn't even know what Martial Arts is!" Ranma exclaimed

* * *

It was already night time and everyone was having dinner. Ranma was deep in thought while eating

Akane noticed this and talked to him "Hey what are you thinking about?" Akane asked

"Just wondering...what if they catch up? They'll ruin everything..." Ranma said

"They'll never never know the feudal era, don't know about Ryoga, he could be in _okinawa_ now" Akane said the last part with sarcasm. Both Akane and Ranma chuckled then continue eating

* * *

"Ranma I need you to know something," Akane said

"Yeah what is it?" Ranma asked

"When it's a new moon, both of us will become human again. Since we're half demons" Akane said

"Okay, but I can still fight when I'm human ya know?" Ranma said and Akane rolled her eyes

"We should sleep" Akane said and Ranma nodded. They went inside the hut then slept for the night

What they didn't notice was a man wearing a baboon costume spying on them...


End file.
